


When Your Back is Turned

by Stormiedragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Potions Accident, Protective Percy Weasley, Protectiveness, Worried Weasley's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormiedragon/pseuds/Stormiedragon
Summary: Before the Battle at the Ministry things were hard for Harry. He just wanted to make it through one year without anything happening to him. Sadly that is not in the plans for this year.





	When Your Back is Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any errors. I have no beta to read this for me. I make nothing off this. It is written for fun.

Percy Weasley looked down at the scrap of paper he held in his hands. A quickly written plead for help. Percy sighed and set the note down on the table in front of him. 

"Kingsley we might have a problem." 

Across the room the Auror turned to look at the younger man. Walking over to he picked up the note. 'Things are bad. Please come quick.' There was no name of who sent the message but Percy seemed to know the sender.

"Care to fill me in Percy?" 

"It's Harry. A lot of the children at school are mocking him because of his dreams. Two weeks he sent me a owl saying things were getting a little hairy. Kids throwing spells at him between classes, putting exploding potions in his food, and shoving him in empty classrooms to threaten him. Harry has tried to tell the professors but without proof or the students being caught in the act there is nothing that can be done."

"So where does this note come in to play?"

"I believe it means the students are becoming violent." Percy whispered.

****

Harry looked about confused. This was not the Great Hall. What was in that bowl of soup? The last thing he remembered was sitting down between George and Fred to eat lunch.  
During the Summer the dreams he had of Voldemort had gotten worse. Happening more often. Ron and Hermione confronted him on the train and clearly stated that they were done with him. Harry's Life was getting to dangerous for them. The twins were the only ones who seemed to want to be near him. When the bulling started they started walking him to class, to the dorm, well anywhere he needed to go really. His red haired body guards they were called.

Loud voices behind him made him jump up, only for him to fall on his face. He looked down at his hands only to see grey cat paws. He let out a scream but it came out as a yowl. Looking around he was in a classroom. The door opened with a bang. Harry was scared of what was going to happen to him. He didn't know how this had happened or who caused it. One thing he did know was he needed to get somewhere safe and quick.

****

Percy knew the hand writing belonged to George, so without a word to anyone the next morning he apparated to Hogwarts. Landing outside the front gate Percy headed towards his brothers. Fred and George were easy to find as they were waiting for him in front of the school doors.

"He's been missing since after lunch yesterday." George stated.

"He passed out while he was eating. So we took him to Madam Pomfrey." Fred picked up

"She didn't know what had happened so she was going to keep him over night." George said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We went to check on him after dinner and he was missing. Madam Pomfrey has been gone since as well." Fred finished while scrubbing his face.

Percy could tell that the twins were upset because they were speaking separately instead of their normal habit of speaking at the same time. Percy placed a hand on each of their shoulders. The twins might get on his nerves a good bit but they were his brothers. No matter what he would do whatever he could to fix this issue.

Stalking up the hallways leading to Albus's office he came across a group of Hufflepuffs searching the hall. One girl saw him coming and yelled out to the others. Quickly they scrambled away from him thinking he was a professor. 

Percy wanted to rip his hair out. Talking to Albus was like speaking to a wall. Albus brushed off the issue of Harry being missing by saying the boy was just hiding from his admirers. Nothing for the Ministery to worry about. 

As the man walked back to the main gate he was stopped by the sound of a cat. Looking around Percy found the grey tabby cat hiding behind a suit of armor. Picking up the tiny creature he looked around for an owner.

"Maybe one of the Hufflepuffs from earlier lost you." Percy murmured. The tabby dug it's claws in to the sleeve of his robe. Lifting a brow at the action a thought crossed Percy's mind. Slipping the tiny cat into his pocket he walked back to the headmaster's office. 

"Pardon me Headmaster, I just remembered that there was a group of Hufflepuffs in the hall earlier. It seemed like they were looking for something. Do you happen to know what that was about?"

"Yes Ms. Chang lost track of her pet and was looking for it. Did you happen to come across it?" Albus answered while stroking his beard.

Percy shook his head and bid the headmaster farewell again. Percy had a feeling that there was something else going on than a lost pet. He had a theory he wanted to check out but he need to get back to his apartment first.


End file.
